


«Вы, ангел кротости, знакомы с тайной злостью?»

by littledoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: от авторов: фик был написан в дни, предшествовавшие выходу «Конца времен», поэтому вряд ли полностью соответствует канону. Однако увидев некоторые показанные до Рождества кадры, мы не могли не попробовать свои силы в этом пейринге. Название взято из стихотворения Шарля Бодлера «Искупление»*





	«Вы, ангел кротости, знакомы с тайной злостью?»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angel of Kindness, Do You Know Revenge?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072838) by [fid_gin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fid_gin/pseuds/fid_gin), [unfolded73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73). 



> Фик переведен на фест **New Year OTP Party**  
>  на цитату: _Can’t you tell this all just a contest?_  
>  The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.  
> Отбечено LaSuen

Воскрешение не слишком повлияло на его характер.

— Неужели в свои последние дни тебе нечем больше заняться, кроме как гоняться за мной по всей Вселенной? Я знал, что тебе одиноко, но ты же просто жалок.

Доктор приманку не заглотил.

— Ты мертв. Я сам сжег твое тело.

Мастер улыбнулся; со своими мягкими светлыми волосами и нелепым собачьим ошейником он казался юным и красивым.

— Спасибо, но, похоже, у тебя плохо получилось. — Он поднял руки к лицу, шевеля пальцами, между которых Доктор видел его улыбку, больше напоминавшую оскал.

Подойдя к Мастеру широкими шагами, Доктор вплотную склонился к его лицу, внимательно изучая.

— Ты генетическая конструкция, — сказал он наконец. — Вот и все. — Он протянул руку и ткнул пальцем в край плотного красного ошейника. — Кто-то сделал тебя своей собственностью, или решил, что сделал. Кто?

— Ревнуешь?

— Хватит, — обрезал Доктор, медленно обходя Мастера по кругу. — Жив всего несколько часов, и тебе уже надо разрушать, надо убивать.

— Ну, ты у нас специалист. — Мастер развернулся, чтобы уйти, как будто Доктор в самом деле позволил бы ему покинуть комнату. 

— И не надейся. — Доктор встал перед ним. — Все закончится здесь и сейчас.

Мастер только расхохотался, складываясь пополам от смеха.

— Думаешь, держа меня в этой комнате, сможешь что-то остановить? Серьезно? — Он рассмеялся снова и сделал вид, что утирает слезы. — Слишком поздно. Ты опоздал. Часы тикают, Доктор… и не осталось больше ни одного помешанного на любви к тебе компаньона, который тебя бы спас. Как поживает Марта Джонс? Я так надеялся, что она все еще путешествует с тобой, — уголок его рта изогнулся в плотоядной ухмылке.

Доктор засунул руки глубоко в карманы и расставил ноги шире, приняв, как он посчитал, наиболее внушительную позу. 

— Мы возвращаемся. Я не буду сражаться с самозванцем.

Лицо Мастера тут же потемнело, глаза превратились в узкие щелочки, когда Доктор прошел мимо, не обращая на него более внимания.

— Пошли.

— Я не самозванец. Я Мастер и ты примешь вызов.

— О, прекрати, — сказал Доктор, наслаждаясь возвращающимся чувством главенства и контроля и продолжая с самодовольным видом идти к ТАРДИС. — Вся эта чушь с контролем сознания не работала, даже когда ты был настоящим повелителем времени.

— А в первый раз ты говорил по-другому, — промурлыкали у него за спиной, и Доктор замер на полпути. — Помнишь? — Голос становился громче, и Доктор понял, что его владелец подходит ближе. Подкрадывается. — В Академии, так давно, и нам было… сколько, тридцать? Сорок? Всего лишь дети, правда. Сквозь окно сиял красный закат, и ты сказал, что не можешь устоять…

— Замолчи. — Доктор закрыл глаза, вспомнив прошлое, услышав столь личные подробности из уст этого создания.

— Или на «Велианте», — продолжил Мастер. — Разве самозванец бы помнил это? — Доктор задрожал, вспоминая, сколько раз в тот год его старили и возвращали обратно к текущему возрасту или моложе. Как, в конце концов, он перестал сопротивляться и начал просить сам, из скуки или одиночества, или глупой признательности за возможность быть в компании другого повелителя времени, пусть даже этого, и как человек, стоящий перед ним (не этот человек, напомнил себе Доктор) отвечал ему ртом, и руками, и худощавым телом. Вскоре он состарил его на сто лет окончательно, а незадолго до появления Марты и на больший возраст, и Доктор задумывался, не пытался ли Мастер таким образом избежать дальнейшего соблазна.

— Значит, у тебя его память, и что с того? — Доктор крепко зажмурился, будто это могло прогнать воспоминания и заставить человека, зовущего себя Мастером, исчезнуть.

— А что есть повелитель времени, если не сумма воспоминаний? Разные тела, разные желания… разные пристрастия. Один и тот же человек. Тебе ли не знать. — Голос за спиной почти превратился в шепот. — Взгляни. На. Меня.

Доктор повернулся, твердо намереваясь показать, что один взгляд вовсе ничего не значит и уж точно не говорит о том, что он потерял контроль.

— Ты пойдешь со мной в ТАРДИС.

— Ох, а можно сначала еще раз ту речь? Которая про то, как тебе нужно о ком-нибудь заботиться? — Мастер рассмеялся. — Полагаю, теперь я как раз подходяще одет, — добавил он, оттягивая красный ошейник. — Полностью готов к тому, чтобы ты меня содержал. — Последние слова буквально сочились непристойными намеками.

Доктор качнулся вперед.

— Нет. Все шансы на это иссякли давным-давно. Теперь все закончится раз и навсегда.

Глаза Мастера на секунду стали широкими.

— Неужели? Неужели Доктор в самом деле стоит передо мной и говорит, что хочет меня убить? Последнего повелителя времени во вселенной кроме него?

— Прекрати.

— Нет уж, я хочу это видеть. Хочу посмотреть, как ты действуешь, поддавшись животным инстинктам. — Быстрым змеиным движением Мастер схватил руку Доктора и поднес ее к своей шее, над ошейником. — Сделай это. Выдави из меня жизнь. У тебя так хорошо получается убивать повелителей времени, но давай проверим, сможешь ли ты голыми руками.

Доктор сжал руку в кулак, ярость огнем заструилась по венам. Подушечки пальцев вдавились в нежную кожу по обе стороны от трахеи, сжимая мышцы и сухожилия, формирующие основу шеи. Он мог. Мог сдавить, и сломать, и разорвать, и избавить мир от этой мерзости. Предплечье дрожало от усилия, прикладываемого, чтобы не сорваться и не поступить именно так. 

Временные линии и возможности проплывали перед глазами, и когда Доктор наконец разжал руку и отшатнулся, он задыхался и хватал ртом воздух, как будто душили его самого.

Мастер ухмыльнулся, несмотря на то, что белые отпечатки на его шее начали наливаться красным.

— Я поражен, — глумливо растянул он, хотя вид его говорил о чем угодно, кроме удивления. — Впрочем, молодец: на секунду я поверил, что ты и правда сможешь. — Мастер снова наступал на него. — Полагаю, стоит поблагодарить тебя за помилование.

Ярость ушла, и Доктор почувствовал себя опустошенным и беспомощным. Он потерял контроль над положением — если вообще его когда-то имел, в чем начинал сомневаться. Не в первый раз за последние несколько недель его охватила глубокая, въевшаяся до костей усталость. Он слишком стар и слишком устал для этого.

— Ты — хозяин, я — раб, ведь этого ты всегда хотел, а? — подстрекал его Мастер, снова вторгаясь в его личное пространство. — Тебе понравилось вот так держать в руках мою жизнь? Тебя это возбудило? — он вдруг сжал член Доктора через ткань брюк, с силой лаская. Что бы Мастер ни говорил, Доктор не был возбужден, но грубые прикосновения, возродившие воспоминания о неуклюжей возне под школьными мантиями и украденных моментах в заброшенных коридорах Академии, действовали куда эффективнее, чем Доктору хотелось признавать.   
И пока его не предало собственное тело, он с силой оттолкнул чужую руку.

— Для тебя все всегда сводится к сексу, — прорычал он, пытаясь вложить в свои слова больше отвращения, чем испытывал на самом деле.

Мастер театрально закатил глаза.

— О, ради бога. Не я путешествовал сквозь время, собирая коллекцию людишек, с которыми можно было потрахаться. Впрочем, не так много их и было.

— А как же Люси? — спросил Доктор, чувствуя себя слегка виноватым за то злорадное удовольствие, с каким использовал против него имя единственного человека, о котором Мастер, кажется, заботился.

В улыбке Мастера сквозила горечь.

— Необходимое отклонение. — Он на секунду посмотрел вниз, и Доктор задумался.

Когда Мастер снова посмотрел на Доктора, безумный блеск из его глаз пропал, выражение лица похолодело.

— Секс тут не при чём. Дело во власти, — он четко выговаривал каждое слово, ведя ладонями вверх по обтянутым коричневой тканью пиджака рукам Доктора. — Власти, которую я над тобой имею. Которую всегда имел. В прошлый раз ты умолял меня тебя трахнуть, в этот едва не убил, потому что я сказал тебе это сделать… интересно, что же дальше? Что еще ты не сможешь остановить? — Он склонился вперед, уткнувшись носом в шею Доктора, вдыхая его запах, и, выдыхая, прошептал: — Ты скоро умрешь. — Доктор закрыл глаза и задрожал от этих слов, от щекотавшего кожу чужого дыхания — теплого лишь самую малость, как и должно быть. 

— Я не… — он сглотнул. — Я не хочу умирать. — Его голос дрожал, руки помимо воли вцепились в черную толстовку Мастера.

— Это не так уж и страшно. — Мастер говорил почти нежно, чего нельзя было сказать о его действиях. Доктор чувствовал, как чужие пальцы возятся с застежкой на его брюках, и отстраненно, будто наблюдая со стороны, подумал, насколько же сломан он должен быть, что позволяет этому происходить. К тому времени, как Мастер сомкнул ладонь на его обнаженном члене и провел по нему по всей длине, он уже не мог отрицать собственного возбуждения. И, тем не менее, он подавил стон и оттолкнул Мастера, хотя и в полсилы.

— Хватит, — прошипел Доктор.

— Хочешь меня контролировать? — спросил Мастер, появляясь у него перед глазами; рука на члене не замедлилась ни на мгновение. — Хочешь иметь надо мной власть? Так возьми ее.

На один момент, на один удар сердца, все вокруг замерло, и Доктор видел, как лентами разворачиваются перед ним возможные линии событий, все до одной ведя в темноту, на которой он не мог сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы опознать. А потом он рванулся вперед, схватил Мастера и развернул, впечатав его грудью в ближайшую стену.

Прижимаясь к его телу, Доктор чувствовал, что человек под ним — может, чуть худее, но определенно тот же самый, что был год назад на Велианте. Имелось, впрочем, одно заметное отличие, которое Доктор секунду тщательно изучал, прежде чем прошептать Мастеру на ухо:

— Ошейник останется.

— Ты так предсказуем, — последовал ответ; Мастер говорил, задыхаясь: Доктор расстегивал его брюки. Свободно болтавшаяся ткань легко соскользнула по узким бедрам, стреножив его в коленях. — Ты, наверно, просто разочарован, что я не человек, — продолжил Мастер, когда Доктор расставил ему ноги так широко, как позволяли опущенные штаны, и слегка нагнул к стене. — И как часто для тебя это делала милая маленькая Марта? Или та, другая — Роза?

Имя Розы, услышанное из этих уст, стало последней каплей, растворившей остатки самоконтроля. Доктор плюнул в руку, растер слюну по члену и приставил головку ко входу. С чем-то вроде рыка он вжался в Мастера, толкнулся вперед, слыша, как тот ахнул то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия, и понимая, что и то, и другое доставило бы тому одинаковую радость. Мастер был почти невыносимо узким, и, погрузившись до конца, Доктор приостановился, тяжело дыша ему в плечо и давая привыкнуть.

— Передумал? — выдавил Мастер, даже в таких обстоятельствах умудряясь казаться самодовольным. Вместо ответа Доктор вышел и снова толкнулся в него, быстрее. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь выбросить из головы все, кроме чистого, физического удовольствия от секса. В принципе, именно этим он и занимался неделями, убегая от судьбы и гоняясь за любыми вершинами морального удовлетворения или простых гедонистических радостей, до которых мог дотянуться. Он провел немало дней в кровати королевы Елизаветы, так, впрочем, ни на минуту и не избавившись от своего одиночества. Сейчас он делал в точности то же самое: откладывал неизбежное, цепляясь за последние ростки жизни, какими бы извращенными они ни были, вместо того чтобы встретить свою судьбу.

— Должен признаться… думал… ты будешь грубее, — задыхаясь, проговорил Мастер.

Доктор схватил его за красный ошейник, просунул под него пальцы и потянул с силой, достаточной, чтобы причинить боль.

— Молчи.

Он двигался медленно, входил глубоко, приостанавливаясь между толчками, чтобы Мастер их ждал, чтобы чувствовать, как тот выгибается под ним. Доктор трахал его, так и не отпустив ошейник, и стоны Мастера при каждом толчке отдавались вибрацией в плотном красном материале. Сам Доктор не издавал ни звука, тяжело дыша и смотря прямо перед собой на руки Мастера, упирающиеся в стену, с побелевшими костяшками и царапающими ее в поисках опоры пальцами. 

Чувствуя приближение развязки, Доктор протянул было руку, чтобы помочь достигнуть разрядки своему партнеру, но понял, что ему плевать. Даже трахая злейшего врага, осознал он, он все равно стремился быть внимательным — это было в нем на уровне инстинктов. Подобная мысль рассмешила его, но звук, слетевший с его губ, больше напоминал всхлип.

— Ты что, плачешь? О, просто чудесно. — Голос Мастера переполняло предоргазменное блаженство, словно весть о том, что Доктору плохо, доставляла ему больше удовольствия, чем то, чем они собственно занимались. Тогда Доктор свободной рукой накрыл ему рот, за что был немедленно вознагражден впившимися в его пальцы зубами и зализывающим и посасывающим их талантливым языком. От этой дивной смеси боли с удовольствием Доктор застонал и ускорил темп, вбиваясь в Мастера, беря то, в чем так нуждался. Он сжал руку на ошейнике, притягивая Мастера к себе, чувствуя, как щетина царапает ему щеку, и прошептал на ухо:

— Это не власть. Ты думаешь, будто понимаешь, что такое власть, но это не так. Ты никогда не понимал.

— Отвали, — проскрипел Мастер. Он сжимал в ладони свой член, лаская себя быстро и целеустремленно. Он явно не собирался затягивать все это, и в кои-то веки Доктор был с ним согласен.

Именно вид кончающего Мастера, с придушенным криком выплескивающегося в свою руку, подтолкнул Доктора к краю. Он так и не произнес ни звука, продолжая двигаться и держа Мастера за ошейник, пока, наконец, не замер.

Задыхаясь, Доктор вышел из него и отшатнулся. Он быстро застегнул брюки, уже успев устыдиться того, что поддался таким примитивным инстинктам.

Мастер нарочито медленно нагнулся, натянул джинсы на узкие бедра, все еще стоя лицом к стене. Доктор смотрел, как он расправил плечи, сделал глубокий вздох, и его вдруг, вопреки здравому смыслу, охватила жалость. Медленно подойдя к Мастеру, он снова прикоснулся к его ошейнику — символу угнетения, который наложили на него какие-то одураченные глупцы, как будто символ мог заменить настоящую власть над кем-то. Доктор рассеянно достал из кармана звуковую отвертку, приложил к ошейнику и расстегнул его.

— Прости.

Плечи Мастера затряслись, но Доктору бы и в голову не пришло принять это за что-то кроме смеха. Это было нормально: сейчас Мастер назовет его сентиментальным дураком и обвинит во всём, в чём всегда обвинял. Круг за кругом они вращались друг у друга на орбитах. Ничего не менялось. 

Мастер наконец развернулся, на его лице играла дикая улыбка. Шею кольцом охватывали красные пятна.

— Как я и говорил, предсказуем. — Он нагнулся, подобрал ошейник и, глянув на него мелком, швырнул в Доктора, поймавшего его на лету. — Ты сказал, я все свожу к сексу, но именно тебе секс настолько отключил мозги, что ты не распознал устройство, подавляющее проведение электромагнитных импульсов. Или не понял, что когда те идиоты меня воскресили, они добавили пару полезных функций. Новый и усовершенствованный повелитель времени — я.

— О чем ты? — спросил Доктор, чувствуя, как сердце ухает куда-то вниз — его обыграли.

Мастер потер руки, и между его ладонями затрещали искры. В воздухе запахло ионным штормом, волоски у Доктора на затылке стали дыбом. Мастер улыбался широко и безумно, а пламя в его руках горело все ярче и ярче.

— Беги.

Конец.

___________________

* Вы, ангел кротости, знакомы с тайной злостью?   
С отравой жгучих слез и яростью без сил?   
К вам приводила ночь немая из могил   
Месть, эту черную назойливую гостью?   
Вы, ангел кротости, знакомы с тайной злостью? 

 

Шарль Бодлер, перевод И. Анненского  
Целиком стихотворение можно прочитать [здесь](http://www.world-art.ru/lyric/lyric.php?id=17546)

Целиком стихотворение можно прочитать [здесь](http://www.world-art.ru/lyric/lyric.php?id=17546)


End file.
